Poor Lenny
It was dark in the room except for a small flickering candle beside the bed. The man sleeping in the bed snored loudly and smelled of sweat, obviously in need of a bath. Sunya silently closed the door to the room behind her and grimaced at the smell, and of the sight of a guardsman's tabard on the floor. Poor Lenny had gotten greedy and was threating to crack down on Tiger operations in old town if he wasn't payed double what he was already getting. Not that they couldn't pay him but it was always a bad sign, and his friends were just as greedy. Best to just make a point now and not have to worry about it later. She walked up to the bed and gently placed her hand under his pillow, removing an old dagger. Smiling, she placed the dagger on the small desk by the door, then placed a hand on the chair in front of the desk. Spinning the chair around she placed it in the middle of the room, between the bed and the door with no more than the sound of the air displaced by the movement. Leaning back on the chair with one foot under the guards tabard she began to croon, "Lenny, wake up Lenny. Its Sunya". As the last word faded she kicked the tabard up onto his face, jolting him awake one hand darting under the pillow. Ripping the tabard from his face he suddenly paled as he saw the all black figure with cold glowing eyes. As he sat on the bed eyes darting, looking desperately for something. Sunya leaned forward with a grim smile under her mask. "I heard you wanted a bigger cut Lenny, so I came to discuss it with you." Lenny blinked his eyes as he focused eyes on Sunya's form. "It was just a thought really, I mean... um... well yea." Sunya cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Now Lenny, you remember when we first made our agreement you promised that you would be happy with the amount agreed upon. 10 gold plus 5% divided among those of you that patrolled Old Town." Her eyes narrowed. "Now I hear you want an extra 10 gold, and you think you deserve 25% of of our profits. Well, dear Lenny, I'm here to tell you that is totally unacceptable." Suddenly two blades seemed to appear in her hands as she sat, still staring into Lenny's frightened eyes. "Now Lenny, time for you to make my point," Sunya said as she slowly stood. Lenny suddenly charged for the door beyond Sunya, attempting to push her out of his way. As he charged she darted her blades across his neck and stomach, then kicked him back onto his bed. Gasping for breath, his eyes locked onto Sunya's figure as she slowly walked up and leaned over him. "Goodbye Lenny," and she drove her dagger into his heart, ending his struggles. She quickly darted over to the window as she placed her daggers into her sheaths after wiping them on Lenny's bed sheets. Opening the window she glanced out side and, seeing nobody, she jumped out and vanished into the shadows nearby; just another nightmare.